The Fight For Life and Love
by rachie.ree08794
Summary: Emi and Kusari are two co-ordinators, living on Heliopolis with our favorite group. What happens when they too, are pushed into the cockpits of two other Gundams? And what of Emi's twin brother? KiraxOC, NicolxOC CURRENTLY ON HIATUS FOR A MASSIVE RE-WRITE! With the first reposting will be a new, shorter, and better title for the story also! Stay tuned!
1. Prologue

_***Prologue***_

_Year 70 of the Cosmic Era .Tensions were mounting between Earth and the ZAFT Organisation. Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy, these tensions suddenly escalated into a full scale war._

_It seemed a foregone conclusion that the Earth Forces, with its superior numbers, would be victorious, but these initial assessments, proved to be false. Almost eleven months have passed, with no end in sight._

_This begins our tale of love, death, courage and the will to fight for freedom and peace….._


	2. Chapter 1 Edited

_***Chapter 1***_

_A.N._

_Me: Well, here it is, the long awaited chapter one of The Fight For Life and Love, which I think (and I'm sure that HollyEmpire00 can agree) needs a better, awesome-er name, don'tchathink? If anybody comes up with any better titles, rather than the crappy one that I came up with, please do feel free to leave it in a review if you like, or PM myself or HollyEmpire00, who is the co-author for this fic._

_HollyEmpire00: __***Is currently at the beach and unable to be a part of this conversation***_

_Me: __***Is jealous***__ I wanna be at the beach in the middle of term 4!_

_Yzak: Tch, loser._

_Me: Oh, just do the disclaimer Mister sexy-jerk-face __***sticks my tongue out at Yzak***_

_Yzak: __***glares at me***__ 08794 and HollyEmpire00 don't own Gundam SEED or the Gundam series, they're not sure who does, they only own Emi, Tsukiyo and Kusari respectively, as well as any other possible original characters that may be introduced later in the duration of this fanfic. There, happy now?_

_Me: Yesh =3 __***gives Yzak a cookie***_

_Yzak: *__**Is eating cookie***_

_Me: Hope you guys like it, enjoy 3 lotsa love, 08794, and HollyEmpire00 from me in her absence. _

_**A.N Added Tuesday 11/Oct/2011**_

_**Me: I was reading through his over the holidays, and realised that it was seriously out of whack and needed a good editing, so that's what I went back and did. I apologise for my erratic writing, but I have picked up on some of the errors in my writing, which will hopefully make it better.**_

_**HollyEmpire00: Hey! Don't forget – I went back and edited chapter 2! Which you still haven't posted!**_

_**Me: *looks at Holly* Only because you didn't finish the second chapter the first time you wrote it.**_

_**Tolle: Anywayyyyy….Like Yzak said last time, Holly and Rachie only own their respective characters, and their plot, nothing else within this story, like the characters originally from the series, are owned by either of them. That's all folks :)**_

I sighed as I looked up and around from my work under one of the gazebos on campus. I stretched in my seat and picked up another piece of chicken karaage between my chopsticks as I switched to an online news channel, watching and listening with slight disgust as footage from a week ago in Taiwan was being shown, Kaohsiung, to be specific. I wished fervently that the war would end. Why are co-ordinators and naturals so determined to exterminate each other? It saddened me to hear talk from some people I knew, wishing death upon co-ordinators – people that lived on Heliopolis, neutral territory, for Christ's sake! – if they're 'neutral', then why are they so against others.

I'm a co-ordinator, however, I didn't like to advertise the fact, as I was only first generation. My parents had wished for both my twin brother, Tsukiyo and I, to have our genes altered, and our Mum didn't even give birth to us naturally. Tsukiyo and I had always looked after each other for as long as I can remember. At age fifteen, my brother and I moved out of our parents' house and into our own apartment, here on Heliopolis. My brother and I looked after each other. I did the grocery shopping and we both worked equally as hard to get the bills paid for. After a few months of living together, Tsukiyo vanished. I groaned a little as I cracked my neck to rid myself of the cricks from sitting in the same position for a while. I rubbed my eyes and decided to take a break, gently pushing my laptop closed and turning completely to my lunch. I happily popped another piece of tender chicken into my mouth, happily chewing away at the crunchy, floury crust surrounding the piece of soy sauce and sake flavoured chicken.

"Emi!" I looked up, a piece of my light red hair falling into my pale blue eyes and huffed, blowing a puff of air repeatedly in attempt to get it out of my eyes. I heard laughter and looked up to see my friends, Miriallia Haw, Tolle Koenig and Kusari Zala. It was Mir and Kusari who were laughing, Tolle smiled kindly. Once the two other girls had calmed down, they looked to me.

"Professor Kato sent us, he wants to see you and Kira." Mir explained.

"Did you finish the work he gave you?" Kusari asked. I sighed and yawned.

"I haven't even finished the stuff he gave me yesterday!" I groaned tiredly. Mir and Kusari laughed again.

"He wants to see you both right away." Tolle added. I sighed and nodded, packing up my lunch and my work and shoving it all into my messenger bag, shouldering it and standing as Tweety appeared and landed on my shoulder. I smiled and stroked the robotic bird carefully before following my friends and proceeding to look for Kira. After a while, we found him sitting in another one of the gazebos, typing away quickly on his laptop and looking between an open textbook of some sort and the screen quickly, Birdy, Kira's robotic bird, tilted its head quizzically from its perch on top of Kira's laptop screen.

"Kira!" Tolle called when we had found him. We walked over and stood a few feet from Kira's seat in the corner of the gazebo. He looked up from his work as Tolle continued to speak.

"So, this is where you've been hiding? Professor Kato has been trying to get a hold of you." Tolle smiled, as did I, when Kira looked up at us all.

"What, again?" Kira sighed as Mir spoke up.

"He asked us to bring you to him right away." I smiled slightly and stepped forward a little.

"Well, are you assisting him on something else?" Kusari asked before I could say anything however, but I didn't mind so much, I guess, half the time, I was the shy one of the group, I had my moments however, considering the fact that if I didn't like someone, my buttons were pushed _very_ easily.

"Too much," Kira replied, sitting up and moving his laptop from his lap and onto the table in front of him. "I still haven't even finished going through the stuff he dumped on me yesterday." He sighed and I smiled sympathetically.

"That's what I said," I murmured as Kira turned his gaze to me. "but they all just laughed at me." I mock glared at the others as Kusari and Mir giggled.

"You know you love us Emi." Kusari chastised in a sing song tone of voice. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and shaking my head in mock despair. I stood there as I noticed then that Kira was also watching the week old news update and continued to watch silently as Tolle walked around the table and leaned in a little to look at the screen.

"Some development in the news?" Tolle asked. I tuned out after that, leaning against the table and watching as Tweety and Birdy flew off some ways away into the artificial sky. I sort of tuned out there, thinking about times past, back at the lunar prep school, when Athrun, Kusari, Tsukiyo, Kira and I were still all together. Tsukiyo disappeared sometime last year, without leaving a note or any trace of himself in our apartment, other than the photographs on our pin board. We'd only been in our apartment for a few months at that stage. I was sorely hoping each and every day that my brother was still alive and well, I missed being able to talk to him about things, especially concerning our biological parents, who cared less about us than themselves.

I was so deeply lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Kusari was waving a hand in front of my face until her face was a few centimetres from my own.

"Gyah!" I jumped backwards, causing myself to half flip and land belly up on the table under the gazebo. Thank god I was wearing denim shorts and a singlet top instead of a dress or a skirt! That would've been embarrassing.

"Kusari Zala!" I exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing a tender spot on my head where I had landed, and hard. Kusari and the others laughed as I grumbled, picking myself up off of the table and back onto my feet again.

"Come on, let's go." I nodded and we all headed off to the car terminal. When we got there, however, we came across my least favourite trio of girls. They were all giggling about something, two of them repeating the same words; "you're lying" over and over, until one particular girl, the leader of the trio, turned and noticed us after saying something along the lines of; "I told you, it's nothing like that".

"Oh Miriallia, hi!" She giggled in greeting. I scoffed, figures that she'd ignore the rest of us. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nice to see you too, Allster." I grumbled under my breath, flicking a piece of my fringe out of my eyes. I felt Kusa put a hand on my shoulder, to try and calm me as Flay Allster and I proceeded to have a glaring contest. That was, until one of the red haired wonder's friends butted in.

"I bet _you_ know, Miriallia!" She giggled as Flay gave her what I supposed was meant to be a reprimanding scowl.

"Know what?" Mir asked curiously, looking to the other three questionably.

"She got a letter from Sai Argyle, but she claims nothing's going on, and she refuses to dish out anything at all, right?" Miriallia gasped loudly, looking surprised. I rolled my eyes, again. Sai is a nice guy, really, but he could do better than the red haired wonder, all she ever does is whine like a baby and be a drama queen.

"Alright already, would you guys give it a rest!" She exclaimed, putting her hand up threateningly. I scoffed. _Puh-lease!_ As if she could even hurt anyone. I looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, and silently backed away a few paces as three people, two men and a woman, stopped behind our group. The woman cleared her throat, causing Tolle and Kira to turn and looked at them curiously.

"If you're not getting in, mind if I do?" She asked politely. Well, at least she had some decent enough manners.

"Oh! We're sorry, please." Tolle said, as he and Kira backed off, Tolle motioning with his hand for them to go ahead. They all nodded in thanks as they got into the car and disappeared. Flay and her two friends remained motionless for a moment, before Flay decided to snap at them again.

"What's the big deal anyway! Let's go!" She huffed, walking up as another car pulled up, her friends calling behind her to wait for her. I sighed, shaking my head. Flay really needed to treat her friends better than that if she wants them to stay her friends. I came back to my senses as Tolle started to speak again.

"How about that Sai? He wrote to her." Kira, Kusa and I all looked at Tolle in curiosity, though my look was more like one that said 'well-no-shit-Sherlock'. Kira mumbled a 'huh' before Tolle spoke up again.

"To Flay Allster no less. What a total shock and surprise!" Tolle clapped his hands onto Kira's shoulders, by this time, Kira looked bewildered.

"You have some competition Kira Yamato!" Tolle said teasingly. I sighed, shaking my head. Of course Tolle would say something like that, of all things.

"You're kidding, right Tolle?" I asked, a small irk mark on my forehead. Tolle just shrugged.

"Alright!" Kusa spoke up. "I vote I go with Tolle and Mir and Emi goes with Kira!" I turned beet red at Kusa's statement. Put simply, I have a crush on Kira , and I have since Lunar prep school, before the evacuation, and Kusari is the only one I told. Everyone took in my beet red face, except Kira, who was lost in thought, and all three grinned deviously.

"Emi's with Kira!" They all chanted at the same time, before jumping into the next car and disappearing down the road towards Professor Kato's seminar building.

I sighed and plopped into the passenger seat of the next car that appeared as Kira sat down in the driver's seat. There was a silence until Kira got a phone call. He carefully answered the phone and put it on speaker. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Tolle calling, since Kusa had jumped into the driver's seat.

"Yes Tolle?" Kira asked into the phone, his tone of voice slightly sceptical.

"Y'know Kira, there's no harm in asking. It's no big deal." Tolle stated over the phone. We both knew then what Tolle was talking about. I sighed, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"No! And that's final." Kira replied with a tone of….finality, no pun intended of course.

"What's the problem? It sounds like you're not gonna ask. So I guess I'll have to do it." We had arrived at the ID gates by this time, Tolle had said this as Kira swiped his card and the gate lowered for us to continue through to the seminar building.

"Tolle, you're being a pest." I retorted into Kira's phone before he could say anything. After that, Kira ended the conversation as we arrived at the seminar building. Kira and I grabbed our bags off of the back seat before we got out of the car and met up with the others before we headed into the building, towards professor Kato's office. We arrived to find Kuzzey and the current object of Tolle's interest – Sai – in the room, as well as another person, leaning against the wall near the door that we had just walked through.

"Hey!" Tolle called into the office. Sai poked his head around from a door and looked at us.

"Ah! Kira, Emi, you finally made it." He said happily, almost in relief I guess, as he walked over to us. Kira paused, then looked over at the girl leaning against the wall curiously, as she looked back from under her cap with a slightly menacing look. I looked over as well and smiled, giving a little wave as her eyes widened and she blinked in surprise. This is why you be nice to mean people – they never expect it coming to them. Tolle walked over to the desk and leaned down next to where Kuzzey was sitting.

"Who's that?" He asked quietly, pointing to the girl. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, you can't get much more obvious than that.

"Oh!" Kuzzey exclaimed in a murmur before replying, "Professor's guest. They were apparently told to wait here." Kuzzey explained.

"Really?" Tolle murmured, looking back over at the girl. I walked over as Kira leaned over, resting his hand on top of the computer screen.

"Where's the prof?" He asked as I approached them, leaving Kusa to a conversation with Mir about something-or-other concerning the popular circle.

Sai walked over to us with a couple of disks in his hand.

"He handed me these. Said it was extra stuff." I shook my head as I took one from Sai.

"Great." I sighed, slightly forlorn. Sai looked at us curiously.

"So what's on it? I thought it was connected with the work from Morganroete." Sai questioned as Kira and I looked at the disks.

"Not exactly," Kira began. "it's to improve the setup module."

"It's actually just a program analysis." I added as I looked up from my disk to Sai. I jumped in surprise as Tolle snuck up behind Kira and caught him in a headlock.

"More importantly, we wanted to ask about the letter!" Tolle exclaimed over Kira's pleas for release from the headlock. I shook my head with a smile as I watched Tolle struggle to keep Kira in his clutches.

"What letter is that?" Sai asked with genuine curiosity.

"No, no! Come on, really, it's nothing!" Kira exclaimed, then yelped as Tolle pulled him up slightly in a tighter grip.

"It's not nothing!" Tolle yelled over Kira's choking noises. I sighed and wrapped my fingers around Tolle's wrist and walked around in front of the boys, effectively freeing Kira with some difficulty.

"Alright Tolle, like I said before, you're being a pest. Drop it." I released my grip on Tolle's wrist to stand with my arms crossed over my chest as Kira caught his breath again.

"What is it?" Sai asked. I tuned out there, as my gaze turned to the girl who was no longer leaning against the wall, but instead had moved over to the door to Professor Kato's private office, the door to which was locked, proven by the girl who tried the door and couldn't open it. I blinked in confusion. I really couldn't help but wonder what she was here for. There had to be something going one here if she didn't actually live anywhere on Heliopolis. She apparently noticed me looking at her, because she threw a scathing look my way.

I blinked in astonishment, before turning my attention back to Kira, struggling under Tolle's headlock. Before Tolle could apparently answer Sai though, the building started to shake, as a low rumble was heard from all directions.

I grabbed onto the nearest, stable inanimate object for support, looking around me in confusion.

"What was that?" I murmured, looking at everyone else in the room.

"A meteoroid?" Sai wondered, as the world seemed to still. After a moment though, everyone started moving again as we all hurried towards the office door and to the fire escape, conveniently across the hall from us. Sai pushed the heavy door open wide, allowing us to see all the other staff of the building making their way upstairs.

"What's this all about?" Sai asked one of the workers. The guy looked over at him.

"I don't know." He answered in a clipped, hurried tone of voice as he continued up the stairs. It was the worker behind him who answered our question though.

"We're under attack by ZAFT! Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony!" I gasped. No way, Heliopolis was under attack? Why the Hell would ZAFT want to land an attack on a neutral territory domestic satellite? I suspected something was going on here, my suspicions were only confirmed as I noticed the Professor's guest start to run off in the opposite direction to the fire exit. I watched as Kira started to follow her, before taking off after him, Kusari following behind me.

"Kira, Emi, Kusari!" Tolle called to us. I waved my hand back at him.

"We'll be right back!" I called as we continued to follow the blonde haired girl, before another explosion rattled the building again. I gasped and stumbled, crashing into Kira's back as he leant against the wall for support, Kusa being smart enough to do the same thing. I felt Kira's arms wrap around my waist to steady me as I stumbled passed him, after slamming into his back.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed in apology after the building stopped shaking. He looked at me for a moment, before nodding and gently releasing my waist, before he took my hand as I reached behind me to take Kusa's and we started to run after the girl again. When we finally caught up to her, Kira reached out and got a firm grip on her arm as we all slowed to a stop.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I looked at her curiously.

"It's a dead end here." Kusari added as an afterthought. The girl half glared at all three of us, particularly her captor, trying to wrench her arm out of his grip.

"Stop tailing me! You better get out of here and hook back up with the others." She demanded of us as I continued to look at her. Her vocabulary choice was a little bit old though, I haven't heard anybody say something like 'better get out of here and hook back up with the others before'. Or maybe that was just me.

Just then, another explosion happened. I dropped Kira and Kusari's hands in favour of covering my eyes and keeping my hair out of my face. I looked back up after the dust cleared. Well, if I hadn't guessed before that she was a girl, I have proof now. If a girl tried hard enough, they could easily look like a boy, so I guess the hat helped hide her hair a bit, and her blazer, trench coat thing would definitely help to hide any girl's figure. Kira looked at her curiously.

"You're a, a girl?" He asked rhetorically, as he continued to look at her in curiosity. She, however, was glaring.

"Yeah, what'd you think I was? Let's hear it!" She demanded. I balked in surprise, she clearly didn't like being assumed for a male. Then again, that's kind of bruising to any girl's non-existent ego, so I could kind of get why she wasn't too happy about Kira's assumption that she was male. Kusari was giggling, most likely due to the situation that Kira put himself into.

"Uh, I just thought-" Another explosion sounded from somewhere behind us, causing Kira to turn and look back at the cloud of dust left behind from the explosion.

"Go back now," The girl demanded, turning to face the direction that she'd been going previously. "I have to check up on something _on my own_." I raised an eyebrow at that. I don't know why, but she sounded like she was used to getting her way or something.

"Easy for you to say," I protested as she kept her back turned to us. "how will we retrace our steps?" I asked her. With a slight grunt, she turned to face us again. Kira looked up and around for a moment.

"Let's see." He murmured. Kusa grabbed my hand and dragged me in another direction. I quickly grabbed Kira's hand as Kira grabbed the girl's hand.

"This way." Kusa called, tugging us along.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" The blonde haired girl cried. I couldn't help but giggle at that one.

"Trust me, he's the farthest thing." Kusa called back to her.

"Jerk?" Kira asked defensively. I looked back at the girl to see that she looked like she was about to cry.

"I just never thought we'd get, involved." She explained vaguely. I raised an eyebrow at that. Now I couldn't help but wonder what this girl could possibly be hiding and why on Earth she wouldn't want to get us involved in whatever that hell was going on. I looked back to the front, easily keeping pace with Kusari as she lead us to what I prayed was an exit.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." I called back to her. She looked up to me, wide eyed. I simply flashed her a small, hopeful smile, before turning my gaze ahead once again to keep running.

"There's still shelters left in the factory district!" Kira called to Kusa, who nodded, and tugged us down the right hallway. Eventually, we reached an above ground walkway, coming to a stop in front of the railing. What we were looking at though completely surprised me. What we saw were three humanoid mobile suits, two of which looked the same, stored in trailers, ready for travel. I gasped, placing a hand to my mouth in shock. Kusari glared at the machines, Kira looked on in shock, and the blonde haired girl looked anything close to devastated.

"Those look like…" I murmured, clutching the railing in my free hand. I flinched in surprise a little as the blonde haired girl dropped to her knees, still clutching the railing as tears filled her eyes.

"I knew it," She murmured, which caused us to look at her in shock. "the Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons." I looked at her in surprise, which continued to grow at what she exclaimed next. "Father, I know you've betrayed us all!" This exclamation, however, drew the possibly unwanted attention of a woman whom I noticed was fighting against somebody else, a gun in her hands, which she promptly aimed at us. I gasped again as Kira hauled the girl to her feet and we quickly made an escape as two gunshots sounded, ricocheting off of the railing where we had been standing seconds before.

"Crying won't help you!" I called to the girl as Kusa and I ran ahead of her and Kira, towards one of the nearby shelters.

"C'mon now, run!" Kira encouraged as distant explosions and gunfire continued to sound off. After a few more minutes spent running, we eventually made it safely to shelter 38, which still, thankfully, had an elevator accessible. I didn't have time to bend over my knees to catch my breath, instead pressing the call button as Kira reassured the girl gently.

"See? Some people have evacuated here." He explained kindly as the girl stared at the ground. I called Kira when there was a responding beep from the communication radio as it activated.

"_**Is there still someone out there?"**_ A slightly distorted voice asked over the radio. Kira pressed the call button to respond.

"Yes, my friends and I need to get inside. Please, open the door." He must have heard us panting in the background, due to his next exclamation.

"_**Four of you!"**_ I rolled my eyes, I could just tell this blockhead was probably not going to let us in.

"That's right." Kira affirmed confidently whilst I glared at the communication device. I would be glaring at the person answering it, but that wasn't possible at the moment.

"_**We're filled to capacity already! There's shelter thirty-seven in the left block, can you make it there?"**_ I grumbled under my breath in annoyance.

"Can I punch that idiot?" Before my request could surely be denied, Kusa wacked me over the back of the head lightly.

"Ouch." I whined, rubbing the spot where I was indecently attacked by Kusa's evil hand. Kira looked over towards the left block for a moment, contemplating things, before turning back to the communicator.

"Please, take one of my friends at least, they're just girls." He pleaded with the man on the other end of the conversation.

"_**Yeah, okay. Sorry."**_ The guy on the other end mumbled uncertainly.

"Just a girl my arse-foot-face." I muttered indignantly. Kira looked over at the blonde haired girl as Kusa and I shared a glance, having our suspicions as to what Kira was planning on doing.

"Get in." He ordered the girl softly but firmly, which caused her to look at him in shock. She barely had two seconds to move or protest before he gently grabbed her shoulders and moved her backwards into the single person elevator. Until she grabbed the sides and started to protest that is.

"What are you-! I can't-!" And the struggling continued as Kira gently pried her hands away from the elevator walls, forcing them to her sides. Kusa said nothing, but walked over to the elevator button, ready to press it when she saw the chance.

"Get in will ya?" Kira murmured in protest. I couldn't help but giggle a little at that, since I'd never seen an even slightly forceful Kira before, so it was kind of funny to watch.

"We'll go to the other side." I told her reassuringly, which caused her to look up at us, and, surprisingly, pause in her struggling.

"Don't worry, okay?" Kira added as he gave her another push into the elevator. "Hurry!" He stressed to her, pushing her fully inside as Kusa quickly pressed the button as Kira stepped back.

"Wait! Don't do it-!" The girl protested as the doors closed, before the elevator disappeared down its shaft towards the life pod. I sighed in relief, at least we could get somebody to safety. I looked up as the green light above the elevator turned red, signalling that there would be no more passengers entering the life pod now.

"We should go, and quickly." I murmured. Kira and Kusa nodded in agreement before we linked hands and started running towards the left block, where shelter thirty-seven was. As we ran towards the area where the mobile suit trailers were, another explosion sounded, which drew our attention to the battle raging down there.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" Someone cried, slight panic in their voice. I listened closely as an order was barked back at them in a surprisingly feminine voice.

"Hamana! Ryan! Get them up and running now!" It was then I noticed that it was the same lady who'd taken a shot at us beforehand. I flinched as she continued shooting, then took notice that there was a ZAFT soldier behind her, currently aiming for the back of her head.

"Behind you! Look Out!" I screamed, coming to a stop and dragging Kira and Kusa with me. The lady's immediate reaction was to turn around, huddled at one of the mobile suit's feet and shoot the ZAFT soldier, effectively killing him while also using up the last of her ammunition in the styre gun she'd been using, before she looked in our direction. Her attention was diverted from us, however, as one of her men was shot dead, which in turn, caused her to pull out a hand gun and shoot another ZAFT soldier dead as she came out of her hiding place.

"Come here!" She called to us after a few seconds.

"Thanks, but we're off to the shelters in the left block, never mind us!" He called back down to her.

"There's nothing left behind that door!" She exclaimed in return, which caused us to look down at her in shock, before an explosion occurred around the corner from where we were standing, effectively knocking all three of us off of our feet. Kira stood and helped Kusa and I up before we made up our minds and ran over to a nearby staircase, leading to a lower walkway.

"This way!" The woman called as she ran along the mobile suit's leg towards the cockpit. Kira stopped ahead of us, which caused me to stumble into his back and Kusa in turn to do the same thing with me. Kira, after a moment's hesitation, grabbed the railing and jumped over it, both of us following close behind him. I was currently thanking the lord that Heliopolis was in space and for the weightless feel of it as we half fell, half floated down to the cockpit of the mobile suit, landing inches away from each other, quite roughly, might I add, on the upper part of the mobile suit. I heard someone give a pained grunt, before I heard the following _thud!_ which often insinuated that someone had died.

"Rusty!" A vaguely familiar, masculine voice cried, which was soon followed by a war cry and gunshots, as well as running feet, effectively causing the death of another person.

"Hamana!" The lady cried as I got to my hands and knees, turning her gun to the only, red clad ZAFT soldier left here. The ZAFT soldier was quicker though, firing his machine gun again as a round hit the lady in the shoulder, causing her to fall back onto the mobile suit next to the cockpit.

"No!" Kira breathed, as he rushed to her aid, Kusa and I quickly following behind him. I watched as the soldier tried his gun again to see that he was out of rounds, before deciding to switch over to a knife instead, before he started to bound towards us. I watched on, silently praying that we might actually survive against this soldier as Kusa and Kira looked up, the soldier looming closer. He cried out again as we got a glimpse of his face, which brought a gasp from all three of us.

"Athrun?" Kira and Kusa murmured in unison as I just looked at our childhood friend in shock, my eyes wide. This caused him to stop and look at us – really look at us.

"K-Kira? Emi? K-Kusa?" He asked in stunned shock, halting in his assault as another explosion sounded. Kira stood, which seemed to bring the lady back to life because she brought her gun up again, firing two rounds at Athrun, causing him to fall back and head towards the mobile suit which was different from the other two. The lady then shoved Kira, closely followed by me, into the cockpit we were standing next to, and I heard Kusa say something about finding another shelter, before I heard her run off, oblivious to the current situation I was in with Kira.

My hands had come to rest on his chest, lightly clutching the material of his shirt as his hands had wrapped around my waist, while we had ended up cheek-to-cheek. We pretty much looked like we were wrapped in a make-out session or something, which caused both he and I to blush as the lady joined us in the cockpit, before starting up the mobile suit. The last thing I saw as the mobile suit started up and the cockpit closed was Athrun disappearing into the other mobile suit that was next to the one we were in.


End file.
